Secret Origins Vol 2 Annual 1
| next = ''Secret Origins'' Annual #2 }} "The Secret Origin of the Doom Patrol!" is the first story featured in the first Annual edition of the second ''Secret Origins'' ongoing comic book series published by DC Comics. The story was written by Paul Kupperberg with artwork by John Byrne. It was colored by Carl Gafford and lettered by Albert T. DeGuzman. The second feature is an eighteen-page story called "The Secret Origin of Captain Comet". It was written by Roy Thomas with artwork by Ron Harris and inks by Bruce D. Patterson. It was colored by Gene D'Angelo and lettered by Jean Simek. Robert Greenberger was the editor on the Doom Patrol story and a coordinating editor on the Captain Comet story. This issue shipped in July, 1987 and carries a cover price of $2.00 per copy (US). "The Secret Origin of the Doom Patrol!" Appearances * Robotman, Cliff Steele * Valentina Vostok * Animal-Vegetable-Mineral Man, Sven Larson * Brain, The * Captain Zahl * Cossack * Garguax * General Immortus * Madame Rouge, Laura De Mille * Monsieur Mallah * Reactron, Benjamin Krullen * Arani Caulder * Beast Boy, Garfield Logan * Billy * Elasti-Girl, Rita Farr * Gabe * Mento, Steve Dayton * Negative Man, Larry Trainor * Niles Caulder * Power Girl, Kara Zor-L * Robin, Dick Grayson * Starfire, Koriand'r * Steven * Superman, Kal-El * Tempest, Joshua Clay * Will Magnus * Brotherhood of Evil * Doom Patrol * New Teen Titans * Altered humans * Cyborgs * Humans * Michigan :* Midway City :* Doom Patrol headquarters * Himalayas * India :* Calcutta * Maine :* Codsville * Vietnam * Assault rifle * Exoskeleton * Robots * Ambulance * Boat * Helicopter * Police car * Race car * Train * Wheelchair * X-19 jet orbiter * Cryokinesis * Cybernetics * Elasticity * Energy projection * Flight * Pyrokinesis * Radiation emission * Size alteration * Superhuman strength * Doctor * Exploding bodies * Exploding vehicles * Flashback * Gunshot victims * Hospital * Radiation * Smoking * Swimming * Nazi * Vietnam War "The Secret Origin of Captain Comet" Creators * Scripter - Roy Thomas * Penciler - Ron Harris * Inker - Bruce D. Patterson * Colorist - Gene D'Angelo * Letterer - Jean Simek * Coordinating editor - Robert Greenberger * Co-editor - Roy Thomas Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * Notes & Trivia * The Doom Patrol was created by writers Arnold Drake & Bob Haney and artist Bruno Premiani. The original team first appeared in ''My Greatest Adventure'' #80 in June, 1963. They headlined their own title with ''Doom Patrol'' #86 in March, 1964, which continued the numbering sequence from My Greatest Adventure. The second iteration of the Doom Patrol was introduced in ''Showcase'' #94 in September, 1977. The current Doom Patrol team will make their debut in ''Doom Patrol'', Volume 2 #1, which will be released three months after this issue. * Captain Comet was created by writer John Broome under the pseudonym Edgar Ray Merritt and artist Murphy Anderson. The origin story is based on tales originally presented in ''Strange Adventures'' 9 and ''Strange Adventures'' #10 in June-July, 1951. * This issue was published in between ''Secret Origins'', Volume 2 #9 and ''Secret Origins'', Volume 2 #10. * This issue includes a three-page article about the Doom Patrol by DC's creative services editor Joey Cavalieri. It includes a preview of events from the upcoming ''Doom Patrol'', Volume 2 #1. * Roy Thomas is credited as a co-editor in the indicia of this issue. * John Byrne is credited as "artist", which includes both pencil work and inking on the Doom Patrol story. * Letterer Albert DeGuzman is credited as Albert T. DeGuzman in this issue. * Ed Hannigan is the artist on the Captain Comet inset cover illustration. Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * * *